


Just Ask

by tempered_rose



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Crushes, FC Bayern München, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert wants Bastian, but how do you ask for something you've always wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizaberglund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaberglund/gifts).



> For my muse Eliza who requested something on the [meme](http://elleeffsee.tumblr.com/post/120235038920/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) and she asked for 'Kiss me'.

Dark colors suited Bastian the best, Robert thought as he watched the man from across the room. Thomas was busy telling him a story about one of his horses or something if the gestures he was making with his hands were any indication and Bastian was smiling. Robert was watching them rather than joining in because it was easier somehow this way. Easier to feel this sense of want without actually having to face the consequences of his actions.

Robert finished his drink and went to go set the glass down by Lahm’s sink so that it could eventually be washed. He wasn’t the sort of man to pine over something he couldn’t have. He was a realist, but that didn’t mean he didn’t _want_ things at times, and he wanted Bastian. He wanted to taste him, to touch him, to see if this was more than just a fleeting fit of fancy or if it was possibly something more. He shook his head and went out to the back garden of Philipp’s house and breathed in deeply so that the fresh air covered his senses instead of the crush of people and alcohol that lingered in the house.

He walked through the garden, occasionally nodding to people and stopping to speak to a few of his teammates if they spoke to him. He played his part of champion very well as he interacted with his Munich friends. He eventually got himself to part of the garden where he could sit on a bench and he exhaled slowly. He liked it here, but it was definitely different to Dortmund. From the people, the celebrations, everything it just had a different feel. He wondered for a moment if Mario felt the same way, before he pushed that out of his mind. He wasn’t going to be this way; he was happy, they had just won a trophy and that’s what being a footballer is all about.

Robert sighed and glanced up at the sky. A plane was thousands of feet above as it headed west towards who only knew where. The city lights reflected against the darkening sky and Robert found it peaceful.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice stirred him from his thoughts and he looked over in surprise to see Bastian sitting without invitation next to him on the bench, not that Robert was going to complain, of course.

“What do you mean?” Robert asked, feigning confusion as he shifted to let Bastian have a little more room on the bench. His hands were in his lap between his spread thighs and Bastian’s hands were comfortably resting on either side of his legs on the bench.

“Well, you came out here and didn’t stop to speak to Thomas when he called after you, for a start.” Bastian looked over and watched him with those always insightful eyes. His expression was unreadable and not for the first time, Robert wished he could read minds. He was being made a study of, Bastian’s eyes didn’t linger in one place too long on his face, and it appeared as if he was searching for something of his own. It made Robert uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear him.” Robert replied honestly and looked away from Bastian’s eyes and back to the quickly-fading plane overhead. “I should probably go see what he wanted.”

Robert moved slightly to get up and Bastian’s hand came up from the edge of the bench to rest on Robert’s thigh. Robert felt the warmth of it through the fabric of his trousers and he felt a jolt of sensation go straight to his groin.

“ _Are_ you ok?” Bastian looked worried over him and Robert felt another stirring, but this one was of a more dangerous nature. It wasn’t the sort of feeling when you had a crush at all.

“I’m fine.” Robert replied and perhaps it was a little too quickly, because Bastian didn’t appear as if he believed him.

“Is it because of your transfer?” Bastian asked and looked concerned. Robert greedily reached out at the lifeline Bastian had just thrown him. He had hit _a_ nail on the head, fortunately, it wasn’t the correct one. Robert almost breathed a sigh of relief.

He shrugged. “I just feel a little guilty for it, I guess.”

Bastian shifted closer and his hand moved away from Robert’s thigh, to his disappointment, only to be repositioned to Robert’s shoulder. The concern was back in Bastian’s expression and Robert wanted to jump up and shout or get away from him. How could he be tortured so sweetly this way? He wanted to kiss Bastian. He wanted everything, but how could he ask when he wasn’t even sure exactly how to say that?

“Don’t feel guilty. Football is a strange world. But you helped us win this year and you helped earn what we all achieved. You shouldn’t feel guilty about that.” Bastian replied softly, the care having moved from his eyes into his tone.

Robert nodded slowly and he knew that, he really did. It just didn’t make it easier, especially when Dortmund just lost the Pokal. They were his friends as well, and how could he be so happy about everything when they looked positively miserable? He wanted to call Marco or Mats or Lukasz and Kuba and check on them. But would they even answer if he did? Would he appear to be rubbing in all of his good fortunes when they hadn’t won anything this year?

In the end, he couldn’t bring himself to dial the number.

“What can I do?” Bastian asked and Robert was pulled out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“What can I do? You disappeared on me for a moment there,” Bastian said while rubbing his fingers along the back of Robert’s neck. Shivers ran down Robert’s spine and they weren’t ones of fear, but of delirious delight. The current of electricity was currently collecting in his trousers and it was going to be almost impossible to hide if Bastian continued to stay so close and to touch him so delicately.

“I’m sorry. Look, Bastian, why don’t we just go inside and talk to Thomas. He can make anybody feel better.” Robert tried to smile but then something flickered in Bastian’s expression and something went out, the way a flame disappears with a breeze. Robert retraced his words in his mind before he shook his head, grimacing. “I didn’t mean that you can’t. I just,” he sighed out of agitation with himself. Since when couldn’t he speak properly? “he’s obnoxious and insane and I need a little insanity right now. Does that make sense?”

He opened his eyes but Bastian was smiling at him again. Robert relaxed a little.

“Fine.” Bastian said lightly, a smile flickering across his lips—his beautiful, delicious looking lips… “But on one condition before we go speak to Thomas.”

“What’s that?”

“Kiss me.” Bastian said and Robert blinked.

“Beg your pardon?”

“I want you to kiss me. Unless you truly don’t want to, then I won’t force you, of course.”

Bastian replied so simply, so casually, that Robert wondered if Bastian kissed all of his teammates on a regular basis and had somehow just missed him for the past ten months. Robert couldn’t help himself, he licked his own lips and glanced back to Bastian’s. His throat was suddenly too dry to function and he needed a drink. Something strong, something that would burn on the way down.

“Um…are you sure? Because I mean, it’s not exactly a private place, and I don’t know how that would go over with—”

“Robert, do you _want_ to kiss me?” Bastian asked, this time raising an eyebrow.

Robert nodded slowly. He didn’t say the words, but he was definitely thinking them, ‘very much’.

“Then the hell with everyone else, just do it.”

Robert swallowed hard and shifted closer to do exactly that, but Bastian’s impatience took over and he leaned forward to close the distance. Blond kissed brunette and Robert was frozen solid from shock. Was he dreaming? He hoped not. Robert tasted the beer on Bastian’s lips and he’d never liked the taste more.

Bastian shifted closer and moved his hand to the back of Robert’s head and held him in place as he deepened the kiss. Robert groaned and his hands went to Bastian’s waist to pull him closer. They would end up in a full embrace at this rate, but Robert didn’t care anymore. Bastian was a better kisser than he had ever imagined.

“WELL, it’s about _time_!”

Thomas’ voice carried across the garden and it was followed by a stream of slightly maniacal laughter before the others joined in. Robert’s cheeks reddened instantly and he wanted to hide from being a spectacle. Bastian kept him still though, and turned his head to look at Thomas.

“Mulli, if you’d be so kind, Robert and I were having a moment.”

“Yes, we can all see that.” Philipp replied before shaking his head, a slight smile playing on his face. “Everyone, inside. I’m sure the two lovebirds will join us soon.”

“Hopefully with less clothes on. I like Robert’s abs.” Thomas added cheerfully and walked inside with Jerome.

Bastian was laughing a little even though Robert was embarrassed.

“Everyone knows about players’ preferences, Robert.” Bastian said softly and kissed the corner of Robert’s mouth. “It’s all right. We’ll be okay, won’t we?”

Robert nodded slowly and extracted himself from Bastian a little. Bastian let him go and Robert let out a breath.

“I want to do more than kiss you.” Robert said. There, he’d said it aloud.

“I want you to do more than kiss me, also.” Bastian grinned. “We can start by leaving this place, if you’d like?”

Robert raised an eyebrow. That was it? That’s all that had to be said and he’d have a fantasy come true?

“What about the party…?”

Bastian shrugged. “As you said, Thomas is insane enough to keep them occupied. They don’t need us to help him. And I’d much rather kiss you again, this time perhaps without the audience so close by.”

Robert nodded and stood up, Bastian mirroring him. The Pole leaned over and kissed Germany’s captain again and it would be several more minutes before they finally parted enough to walk out of Philipp’s garden and towards Bastian’s car. They wouldn’t quite make it home before the desire took over and they had to take care of matters in the backseat on the side of the road. Bastian promised more once they caught their breaths and let Robert lay in the backseat as he extracted himself to drive them the rest of the way home.

Never had he felt so at peace after so rocky a day, Robert thought as the scenery went past the window from where he laid in the backseat. He was about to have an even better night, he thought and grinned to himself. Fuck, he was going to be tired tomorrow.

But then again, so was Bastian…


End file.
